Warrior Woman
Julia Koenig's life before becoming Warrior Woman is largely unknown and a mystery. All that is really known is she was a spy for the Nazis during World War 2 and captured an American, William Joseph White, who knew how to make the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America. While trying to recreate the formula, there was an explosion, which gave Julia even more increased powers than the original Super Soldier serum. Warrior Woman was the name Julia Koenig took on upon gaining superhuman powers via the advanced Nazi variant of the Super Serum formula. She had married the original Master Man, Wilhem Lohmer, because Hitler wished it so. She was put into cryogenic suspension after the war and thawed out after German reunification, where she joined the Axis Mundi. Background Julia Koenig was an agent of the Abwehr, spying for the Reich and conducting missions in Great Britain and other countries. Secondary sources state that her education was as a scientist - with multiple PhDs in chemistry and biology - which led to her assignment to espionage missions aiming to create a Nazi version of the Super-Soldier Serum. Koenig was known under the code-name (Madame Rätsel, given in English as Madame Mystery). She got assigned to kidnap an American private in London - a man who seemed to know something about Project Rebirth. Fräulein Rätsel easily suceeded despite interference from Captain America and Bucky. Rätsel successfully interrogated the private, William Joseph “Biljo” White, using mesmerism. Once he told her about the chemicals used in Project Rebirth, she immediately used her equipment to start duplicating the Master Man formula previously used on Wilhelm Lohmer. This had been her goal all along - being held back by Nazi misogyny, she wanted to turn herself into a powerful warrior to better serve the Reich and become an important person amidst the Nazi hierarchy. Seeing what she as doing and wanting a male to be the recipient of the formula instead, an officer tried to stop her a gunpoint. Koenig neutralised him with her bullwhip, but the man crashed into her chemistry equipment, which exploded. The officer was killed - but while Fräulein Rätsel was squarely caught in the blast she was unharmed. Even more remarkably, she emerged from the explosion way taller and more powerful, and soon established that she had superhuman physical power. Personality Domineering, cruel, aggressive Nazi type. Warrior Woman is very big on racial superiority, and utterly dismissive of anybody not matching Aryan ideals, never mind anybody who’s not White. She eagerly and loudly adheres to every aspect of the Nazi myth, possibly hoping that her ideological purity will prevent the worst of the scorn directed at her for being a woman. In particular she’s quick to denounce any female other than herself as being weak and emotional. Julia is misandric - she dislikes almost all men, finding them to be smug and stupid and resenting the misogynistic culture around her.To her, the only good men are soldiers obeying her orders. Logs *2013-09-21 - Hot Dogs to Nazi Knockers - A cookout and pool party rarely goes as planned at the Xavier's Institute, especially when the Nazis invite themselves! Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:Marvel NPC